broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Party Pop
Party Pop is a unicorn mare from Ponyville (currently residing in Manehattan). She works as a fashion designer at her own boutique, Black Rose Design House. She resembles an earth pony because her horn never properly developed while she was in her mother's womb. However, she can still use magic, much to the surprise of many casual passers-by who do not know her.__TOC__ History Background Party Pop was born in Ponyville in the height of summer, the daughter of the elements of Laughter and Generosity. having been born into the worlds of two famous ponies, Party Pop learned to handle ponies at an early age. She inherited Pinkie Pie's cheerful personality, some of her abilities, and "Pinkamena mode", and Rarity's coloration, talent for fashion, and generous nature. She befriended Lemon Hearts, Derpy, and Mvua Wingu. Manehattan University At age 10, Party Pop earned a scholarship to Manehattan University when she graduated from Ponyville's only school. She lived in a dorm on campus, and stayed there for four years while she earned her degree in Fashion Design. While she was living in Manehattan, she found a tiny, abandoned kitten, who she took in. She named him Pumpkin, and still has him today. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in formal fashion design, and decided to stay in the city she loved so much Career Party Pop moved into an apartment in downtown Manehattan with Pumpkin at age 14, and immediately started looking for work. She took on a variety of jobs, including bakery salespony, tailor, and even as a prostitute during a particularly desperate time due to having no other choice. Eventually, she gathered enough funds to start her own boutique, just like her mother. She named it the Black Rose, and started making outfits right away. Her unique design, the saddle, became a huge hit among Manehattan high society, and became an even bigger trend across Equestria. This skyrocketed her sales and profits, and she became quite wealthy. She still creates dresses to this day, and her boutique has become a huge success. Personality Party Pop is shown to be a kind, generous, high-spirited, and cheerful pony. She is very devoted to her friends, and would do anything for them. Sometimes, this can get her into a sticky situation, but that doesn't stop her from trying her hardest to be a good friend. Skills Party Pop can use basic unicorn magic, such as levitation and teleportation for short distances, but will never be able to learn more than this due to her disability. She is also an excellent seamstress, and happens to have a decent knowledge of herbal medicine, since this is a hobby of hers. She also knows several animal languages, because she minored in Animal Linguistics in college. Relationships Lord Gold Soul Party Pop is very deeply devoted to her coltfriend, and is shown to take good care of him. She soothes his stress after a long day in the Equestrian Parliament building, and tries her hardest to make him smile every day. The Wonder Bolts Her adoptive aunt, Rainbow Dash, knows this group well and is deeply involved with it, so Party Pop has known most of the important members from an early age. Nurtured Sprout Party Pop used to be quite enamored with this farmhoof, and even fostered an orphan changeling foal with him, but after he abandoned her and took her foals after winning custody of them, she is shown to despise him as a traitor. Pinkie Pie Party Pop and her Mother, Pinkie Pie, are very close despite not getting very many chances to see each other. They write to each other frequently, and send each other gifts at each major holiday. Rarity Party Pop and her Mom, Rarity, are shown to have some friendly competition between them, due to being in the same business. Rarity takes a mentoring role for her daugher, offering guidance and a helping hoof when needed. Slender ManeCategory:PonyCategory:FemaleCategory:MareCategory:UnicornCategory:Fashion designers Party Pop and Slender Mane are a very devoted couple. They met in the forest while Party Pop was walking to her friend Zecora's home. They have been married for a year and have two foals, Nightshade and Ivory Blade.